This invention relates to ball gloves. Specifically this invention relates to a ball glove with features which improve the ability of a user to feel, catch and manipulate a ball.
Ball gloves are well known. Common types of ball gloves include baseball gloves and softball gloves which are worn by players on the field of play of a ball game. Ball gloves are found in various sizes and configurations to fit the hands of ball players of all ages and to accommodate different positions of ball players. Ball gloves such as baseball or softball gloves are generally designed to be much larger than a human hand. As a result the digit stalls such as the finger digit stall and the thumb digit stall of a ball glove extend beyond the player""s actual fingers and thumb by several centimeters. Ball gloves are generally configured to have a webbing between the finger digit stalls and thumb digit stalls of a ball glove. Ball gloves are designed to move between an open and closed position by ball players moving their thumb digit toward or away from their finger digits. When the ball glove is changed to a closed position, a large pocket is formed which is bounded by the webbing, the digit stalls and a palm portion of the glove. The pocket is used by ball players to capture and secure a ball within the ball glove.
The large size of a typical ball glove relative a player""s hand enables the player to catch balls which are out of reach of the actual digits of the hand of the player. Because the tips of the ball glove are not occupied by the player""s hand, hard hit balls are often caught in the tips of the ball glove to avoid injury. Unfortunately, because the finger and thumb digits do not extend all the way to the end of the digit stalls of a glove, it is often difficult for a player to feel or sense whether the ball has been securely caught. As a result, players who catch balls in the upper portions of a glove, often must visually look at the glove to verify that they have actually caught the ball.
During the coarse of a game, a player may be required to quickly throw the caught ball to another player. When the ball has been caught in the upper portions of the glove, there is an increased risk that the ball will be dropped due to the player not having a sufficient feel for how securely the ball is caught. Also, when the player collides with the ground, a wall, or another player while catching the ball, the inability to feel the ball caught in the end of the ball glove often increases the opportunity for the ball to be dropped. Consequently there exists a need for a ball glove which provides the player with increases sensitivity to the impact of a ball with the end of the ball glove.
Ball gloves enable a player to more easily catch balls moving through the air at a generally uniform trajectory toward a player. However, many players often have difficulty catching balls that change direction quickly after bouncing up from the ground. Often, the non-uniform surfaces of many ball fields may cause a ball to xe2x80x9ctake a high hopxe2x80x9d which corresponds to the ball bouncing off the field at an unusual and unpredictable angle. When the ball bounces just before the player is able to catch the ball, the player may only have a fraction of a second to adjust the position of the ball glove. If the ball glove is not aligned correctly, the ball may impact the heel of the ball glove and reflect upwardly over the player. Such an occurrence usually results in the ball not being caught and/or fielded in time to make a necessary play. Consequently there exists a need for an improved design of a ball glove which is operative to improve the ability of a ball glove to handle a ball that takes a high hop.
It is an object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a ball glove.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a ball glove which may enhance the ability of a ball player to catch a ball.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a ball glove which may enhance the ability of a ball player to catch a ball that impacts the glove adjacent the outer digit stalls of the ball glove.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a ball glove which may increase a ball player""s sensitivity to a ball impacting the outer digit portions of the ball glove.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a ball glove which may increase the ball player""s ability to manipulate the tips of the glove.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a ball glove which can aide in ejecting the ball from the glove during hurried plays.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a ball glove which may enhance the ability of a ball player to hold onto a ball after the ball is caught.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a ball glove which may enhance the ability of a ball player to handle a ball that takes a high hop.
Further objects of the present invention will be made apparent in the following Best Modes for Carrying Out Invention and the appended claims.
The foregoing objects may be accomplished in an exemplary embodiment by a ball glove that may include linkages. The linkages may include digit couplers that are operative to couple the linkages to the digits of a human hand. Such digit couplers may include rings, openings, straps, bands, and/or other connecting devices which are operative to hold the linkages adjacent the digits of a player""s hand. When the hand of the player is inserted into the ball glove, the linkages extend within the digit stalls of a ball glove from the digits of the hand to the ends of the digit stalls. In exemplary embodiments, the linkages may be in generally continuous contact with the fingers of the player. In other embodiments the linkages may be adjacent the fingers of the player but not in continuous contact or not in direct contact. For example, the linkages may be integrated into the walls of the digits stalls of the glove. When a ball contacts the ends or tips of the digit stalls, vibrations, jerks, or any other movement of the linkages caused by the impact of the ball, may be communicated through the linkages to the digits of the player""s hand, thereby increasing a player""s sensitivity or feeling for the ball.
Further embodiments of the present invention may include friction grip portions adjacent the palm side outer surfaces of the digit stalls. The friction grip portions are operative to further the player""s grip and manipulation of the ball. The friction grip portions may include a relatively higher coefficient of friction than adjacent surfaces of the digit stalls. Further embodiments of the friction grip portions may include a plurality of bumps, ridges, or other protrusions which may further reduce slippage of a grip on a ball caught by the ball glove. In other embodiments the linkages may further be in operative connection with the linkages and may provide additional sensitivity to the impact of the ball by the digits of the ball player.
Further embodiments of the present invention may include a heel bumper adjacent the heel of the ball glove that is operative to deflect a ball back into the glove, when the ball takes a high hop adjacent the ball glove. Side edges of the heel bumper may be permanently or releasably connected to the thumb digit stall and the little finger digit stall of the ball glove. The top edge of the heel bumper is orientated to bow away from the palm side of the ball glove body. The heel bumper may be sufficiently flexible to bend inward in response to contact by an inwardly directed ball and may be sufficiently resilient to automatically return to the original outwardly bowed orientation after the impact of the ball.